


This Too Shall Pass

by Viper_Flower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, M/M, Scar in a dress Scar in a dress SCAR IN A DRESS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: Ren and Scar have dinner, and Ren shares a secret
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/Rendog, Scar/Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	This Too Shall Pass

Ren took a deep breath and checked his reflection last more time. Light pink button-up, check; navy sports jacket, check; khakis, check; Doc Martens, check. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it into a loose ponytail, just enough to keep it out of his eyes. He instinctively reached for his sunglasses but instead set them down. Tonight was important, and he needed to look smart. Giving his reflection finger guns and clicking his tongue, he smirked.

“Tonight’s gonna be wicked awesome,” Ren reassured himself, grabbing his elytra and stepping outside. He took off, over the sea towards the jungle. Seaspray hit his face when he flew too low, but he enjoyed the sensation for a moment before rocketing into the evening sky as he approached land. 

Below him, Iskall waved from the beach near his starter base. Ren waved back and thought about how much Iskall had heard from him about his plans for tonight. He’d been planning it since Season 4, and the season after that was 75% ranting about it to Iskall.

Now he slowed down as a large glowing crystal came into view. He descended, letting his elytra brake his fall. Ren gasped at the splendor around him. Scar’s magical village was bustling with life and beauty. Overhead, large insects buzzed around hanging bridges, and around him, villagers bustled to get home before dark. Hearing a sharp meow, he looked down and saw a cat rubbing itself at his ankles. Kneeling and scratching behind its ears, Ren read ‘Jellie’ on the purring cat’s nametag.

“Ren, I didn’t expect you! If I had known you were coming, I would have tidied up!” Ren looked up and blushed. In front of him, Scar stood with one arm outstretched for him and the other around a potted plant. The wizard had ditched his usual robe, and instead wore a deep blue sundress with a pearl-white sash around his waist. Ren took Scar’s hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up.

“I just dropped by to talk, no worries, and your village is beautiful anyways! Probably should have given you a heads up, sorry.” Ren rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, but Scar only laughed.

“It’s fine, I love surprise guests! C’mon, I was about to start dinner.” Scar didn’t let go of Ren’s hand as he led him towards the tower by the edge of his village. After climbing the winding stairs, Scar put down his plant and gestured for Ren to sit at the table in the room. “Here, let me get your coat. It’s really warm out tonight!” Ren slid off his jacket and handed it to Scar, who hung it up and bustled into another room.

“This place is amazing, man, I don’t know how you can get all this done so early in the season; I’m still working on my little island!” Ren marveled at the subtle beauty of the room, in awe of how ornate yet uncluttered it was.

“Thank you so much!” Scar chirped as he entered again, now holding two steaming bowls of stew and a bottle of red wine under one arm. He set one bowl down in front of Ren and poured them each some wine before sitting down. “It was a lot of work, the villagers were a pain.” Ren laughed in agreement before taking a spoonful of the stew and eating. His eyes widened, and he knew that if he had a tail it’d be wagging.

“Dude, this is delicious! What’s the recipe?” Ren gasped, scooping up a bit of a vegetable and chewing delightedly.

“It’s an interesting story! I accidentally dropped some of my wizard fruit into a batch of mushroom stew last week, and I found it enhanced the flavor! So I worked with that, and now it’s a tasty and completely vegetarian-friendly meal! It won’t teleport you as well.” Scar explained, hardly touching his bowl.

“It’s like you knew I was coming!” Ren joked, wiping his mouth with his napkin and sipping some wine. ‘Sweetberry wine,’ he noticed, ‘An exquisite flavor and about 15% alcohol. Very expensive too, if brought from off-world, and there’s no supply store here yet. Did he get it shipped in?’

“Oh, right! I’d completely forgotten you didn’t eat meat.” Scar laughed, and he held up his glass. “Cheers?”

“Cheers!” Ren clinked his glass. “And tell me, how about this wine? I recognize it as an off-world delicacy, but getting it shipped is super expensive. How’d you get your hands on it?” Ren raised an eyebrow as Scar’s cheeks flushed and the small pale lines scattered across his face became more visible.

“Well, you know I was the richest hermit for a while last season?” Ren nodded, following along. “I may have ordered a large shipment for the end-of-season party, but it didn’t arrive on time. So I simply re-directed the order to the new server, and it came in a couple of months ago!” Scar pointed out the window. “See that hut built into the tree? It’s full of crates of this stuff. Even after I gave as much of it away as I could, Joe taking the most for his vineyard, it’s still way too much.”

“Guess we should be glad we didn’t get it all last season, or we’d be chugging it so it wouldn’t be wasted!” Ren joked, and Scar snickered.

“True, true, I wouldn’t’ve put it past us. It’s honestly enough to last this whole season. But let’s enjoy it now before it passes.” Scar leaned forward and gave Ren a look he couldn’t fully read. The latter’s cheeks turned a pink that matched his shirt, and he nodded.

For a while, the two sat in tranquil silence, eating stew and sipping wine. At one point, Jellie trotted in and lay beside Scar’s chair. Eventually, they finished their meals, and Scar soundlessly cleared the table. Ren stood, and held out his hand to Scar, who took it, and they stepped outside. In the darkness of the new moon, they made their way through the unpaved streets to the glowing crystal in the middle of the village. Sitting by it, they watched the stars twinkle overhead, blocked only by the occasional cloud. Finally, Ren mustered up enough courage and cleared his throat. 

“Scar, I… the real reason I came here was to confess something.” Scar looked over at his friend tilted his head. Ren tried to slow his racing heart and looked Scar in the eye. “We’ve known each other since season four, and every day since then I haven’t been able to get you off my mind. Iskall can vouch for that, considering how many times I told him about you during season five,” Scar’s cheeks turned pink. “... and how I feel about you. I know saying this will probably ruin our friendship, but I wanted to say I love you, Scar. I’ve loved you since I first saw you, and it’s taken me way too long to say it.” Ren exhaled heavily and waited for Scar to say something.

Scar’s jaw dropped and his face flushed pinker than a tulip. He stammered silently, unable to form words. He gripped the hem of his dress and tried to collect his thoughts. “Do you mean it?” He whispered. Ren nodded and took Scar’s hand in his own. “With all your heart?”

“With all my heart.”

“Oh, thank the stars.” Scar’s eyes welled with tears, and he rested his forehead against Ren’s. 

Tomorrow would be full of noise. They’d talk discuss their plans for the future; they’d tell their friends about tonight; the day would be filled with laughter and congratulations. But now, they could stay here, washed in the crystal’s light and each other’s warmth. 

Ren looked into Scar’s dusty green eyes that glinted in the dark, and he knows this too shall pass, but it hasn’t gone yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my best friend confessing their feelings for me. It wasn't as cheesy as this, they told me they liked me on a bench in front of our closed high school, but I loved it nonetheless  
> Love you, honey-bee <3
> 
> Song: This Too Shall Pass by Danny Schmidt


End file.
